


Revelations

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, F/F, High School, International School, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A random question makes Diana reveal a part of herself she'd rather keep from AkkoWhat happens when the author found out about the Cavendish Family that exists IRL





	Revelations

“Hey Diana-” Akko’s voice fills the room as joyous as ever “Ever had tea with The Queen?”

Diana is at awe. She doesn’t even know what to say. Did she heard wrong? She must have heard wrong because why would Akko even ask such a thing.

“Ex-cuse you?” Diana asks, unsure.

“Yeah-” Akko’s smile is massive and shiny as the sun; it hurts to look at it but it melts Diana’s heart exactly because of that “Ever had tea with The Queen? Or her son? Or her grandkids? Does the redheaded one get bullied? I hear you people do that to redheads and let me tell you that is really mean”

“Wha-Why are you asking that?” Akko’s mind worked in mysterious ways that Diana was sure only God himself could understand.

“You’re British, right?” Akko asked as she pointed to the Union Jack Diana had placed above her bed “You must have had tea with The Queen”

“Love-” Diana went cold at the assumption or how she seemed to be a walking stereotype of sorts “Not everyone gets to have tea with The Queen. She has to invite you”

“Oh-” Akko went red of shame and diverted her gaze from Diana’s before she recognized something “But you have had tea with a Royal right? I can tell! It’s in your eyes”

‘ _Damn her and her skills to read me like an open book_ ’ Diana cursed and inhaled, her heartbeat rising. She had prayed she’d never have to tell Akko of this and just skip to them being happily ever after but it seemed that was a fairy tale she’d idiotically believed.

“Akko, just because people are British doesn’t mean they get to have tea with The Queen-” Diana decided to be quick about it “But yes, I have had tea with the Queen…but not because I’m British”

The last part of Diana’s statement went unheard thanks to the ungodly scream that came from Akko. After the usual check-ins that occurred every time Diana made Akko scream stopped, Diana looked at Akko over her shoulder. Akko for her part was half ever the enthusiast and half ashamed about the sex jokes and teasing they would be subjected to in the next couple of days.

“Love-” Diana simply said, the sound breaking a heavy silence that was taking over “As much as I love making you scream, can you be quiet for once?”

“Sorry-” Akko answered sheepishly “It’s just-It’s awesome!” Akko smiled and was as energetic as a five year old on cocaine “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I never thought you’d need to know-Or be interested in such a thing” As much as she loved Akko, Diana had to admit another thing, even if to herself ‘ _Or thought you’d know Great Britain was a Monarchy_ ’

“Well, it’s cool! I mean, it The QUEEN!!!” Akko bounced where she sat “What’s she like? Is she as serious as she looks? Does she smell like grannies do?”

“Akko, dear-” Diana walked up to Akko and placed a hand on top of one of Akko’s “It’s quite improper to ask such thing of Her Majesty…But no, she doesn’t smell like a granny”

“What does she smell like?” Akko asked mouth agape and so terribly cute that Diana wanted to die right there and then. But no such luck.

“Lemon, or Lavender. Depends on what perfume she wears that specific day” Diana’s voice was dry, as if the answer was being ripped out from her throat.

“How do you know that? Been with her more than once?! OH MY GOD, DIANA!!” Akko screamed and Amanda screamed back from the next room “PLEASE!! KEEP YOUR SEX LIFE TO YOURSELVES!!!”

Diana decided to play along with it and knocked hard on the wall twice to signify she acknowledged the request “Can you please keep it quiet for the mental sake of the Irishwoman on the other side of these walls?”

“Sorry-” Akko looked down and blushed a bit at the implications Diana was playing along with “But it’s just that- If I had tea with The Emperor, I’d never shut up about it”

“Understandable-” Diana could only imagine what meeting a man that was once thought of as a God would be like to Akko. Or the hilarities that would ensue thanks to Akko’s lovely self

“If you must know, I have had tea with the Queen three times.” Diana confessed, a bit nervous and prayed inwardly with all her heart. Hell, she prayed with more heart than she did over her granny, God rest her soul. ‘ _May you never have to find out I’ve had tea thrice with The Prince of Wales, twice with Prince William and Prince Harry and I are on a first name basis_ ’

“HOLY!! OH.MY. GOD! DIAAAANAAA!!!!!” Akko bounced where she sat and Diana blushed as she pinched her nose.

“Sorry for that, Amanda-” Diana’s voice was between shouting and normal levels, but she trusted Amanda would hear her “I wish I could say it won’t happen again”

“GET A BALL GAG!” Amanda answered and Diana knew the entire building would be gossiping about how perfect Diana Cavendish was going to get her witless girlfriend a ball gag without getting in trouble.

“I’m afraid to say she has a point, love-” Diana went along with the comment, blushing hard.

“SO SORRY, AMANDA!!” Akko screamed her lungs out “DIANA’S STRAP GAME IS TOO GOOD!”

Akko giggled and Diana became even more mortified than she was when this conversation began

“So, what’s it like?” Akko bounced happily and got ready for story time, like a child about to be told about Saint Nick for the first time.

“Very formal…”Diana’s mind trailed off, trying to get through the fear that she’d give any of the things she didn’t want Akko to know “But The Queen herself is very kind. As the song goes ‘Her Majesty is a pretty nice girl’-well, lady”

“Awesome!!” Akko said, completely mind blown “And how did you got to meet her more than once? You said not everybody could”

‘ _Shite-_ ’ Diana thought along with ‘ _How can Akko be so dumb yet so smart?_ ’

“My brain-” Diana blurted out inelegantly “Well, you see, I’m a bit of a child prodigy and I was invited”

“Of course!” Akko exclaimed as she snapped her fingers “You’re so smart! Anyone would want to hang out with you”

“Yes-” Diana had to be a respectable British and added “Do remember it’s not ‘hanging out’ and she’s not a ‘granny’. She is an institution and must be respected as such”

“Oh, yeah-” Akko processed that and then changed subject as if she was changing socks “What about her son? Why is he the Prince of Whales? What’s the meaning behind that? I thought whales are smelly and too big to be elegant, like my aunt-”

Diana’s laughter interrupted Akko and Akko could tell she wasn’t being mean, thus she could enjoy the beauty of Diana’s unguarded laughter.

“Not whales, darling” Diana spoke once she had calmed down “Wales”

“Wales” Akko repeated “Why is he the Prince of there instead of….I don’t know, Buckingham or something”

“Well, for starters, because Buckingham was a duchy-” Diana was about to recall her history lessons when Akko interrupted her.

“I thought it was a palace, and what do you mean was? I’ve seen the pictures! It’s in Inverness!” Akko proclaimed and Diana covered her mouth with both her hands to stop herself from laughing too hard.

“No-It’s-It’s in London. And that’s Buckingham Palace. There’s a difference” Diana cleared things up for Akko between barely giggles.

“What’s the difference?” Akko asked as if she could honestly not tell the difference “I mean, it’s a place in England, right? And the Queen can do what she likes. Why can’t she say Buckingham is a Princedom?”

“The difference being-” Diana fanned herself with her hands to get some much needed air after almost exploding with laughter “Buckingham Palace was bombed by the Nazis while the Duke of Buckingham has been dead for about two centuries”

Then another thing jumped Diana and she decided to steer the conversation into boring territory.

“And by the way, the term is Principality” Diana decided to get technical and avoid a fight with Akko about her unperceived silliness “And she can’t just snap her fingers and say so. There are procedures and such other things that most be followed and to begin with Wales is a country, Buckingham isn’t so there’s precedence as well as a bit of history”

“Wales is a country?” Akko was genuinely surprised by this “I thought the entire island was a country. There’s a country within a country? Like that little one inside South Africa?”

“That is a common mistake-” Diana granted Akko as much and walked over to her laptop and quickly brought up a map of the British Isles “The big island sometimes called England is named Great Britain as is divided in three countries: Wales is this bit the west” Diana pointed out in the map the countries as she spoke “Scotland is in the north and what isn’t either Scotland or Wales is England”

“How did you got them to have the same Queen?” Akko asked and Diana decided to control herself and not geek out over the history of the realms.

“Long story short: The Welsh and the English fought, the Welsh lost and the English took over their lands. Later on, England needed a King so the crown was given to the King of Scotland”

_This was the start of introducing Akko to English history and by the end of it Akko was marveled by Diana’s knowledge and Diana was certain that the subject of her meeting The Queen was buried and long forgotten._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good! Let me know what you think!


End file.
